The present invention relates to the field of snowplows and specifically to stands for snowplows. Snowplows today are being made out of lighter and stronger materials than they have been made from in the past, however, they are still quite heavy pieces of equipment. In particular, detachable snowplows of the type that can be connected and disconnected to a vehicle present a particular problem in that they are somewhat difficult to connect and disconnect to and from a vehicle because of the weight associated with the plow. The connection or disconnection of the plow can be especially difficult if it is attempted by just one man or woman. Consequently, many types of connection and disconnection systems have been developed to reduce the amount of effort required by a person to connect or disconnect a snowplow to and from a vehicle. All these methods, while increasing the ease with which the snowplow may be connected to a vehicle or disconnected from a vehicle are still somewhat difficult because positioning the plow to be connected or disconnected many times requires dealing with the dead weight of the plow. Accordingly, the efficiency of connecting or disconnecting a plow may be greatly increased if an effective structure and/or method of dealing with the dead weight of the plow is applied.
The present invention by means of a unique and simple design effectively allows the operator of a plow to easily connect and disconnect his or her plow without being adversely affected by the dead weight of the plow itself. The inventors know of no prior art that teaches or discloses the present invention.